Alice's Choice
by Heartbreak Warfare
Summary: What would happen after Edward left Bella, but Alice came back to change her. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own. Stephenie Meyers does.**

Alice's Choice

I was sitting in my room. Charlie had come in an hour ago, asking me to try to sleep. I know that I wouldn't be able to, but I laid down anyways. It's been two weeks since the Cullen's left, and I don't know what I'm going to do.

A little while later, I was starting to fall asleep when I felt a cold hand on my shoulder. "Bella?" Someone whispered to me. I sat up quickly and in the dark I was Alice standing there next to my bed.

"Alice!" I screamed and hugged her. Over my shoulder I saw Jasper standing next to my window.

He smiled and said, "Hi, Bella."

Alice released me and said, "Bella you have to be quiet so you don't wake Charlie. I've come to take you to live with me and Jasper. What Edward did to you isn't fair and you're in danger. Victoria's coming to get you. Edward doesn't believe me, he thinks I'm making this up so he will go back to you, but I'm not. I've come to make you a vampire.


	2. 50 years later

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. STEPHENIE MEYERS DOES. YAY STEPHENIE! POOR ME. :(**

**A/N for those of you who already read this chapter, the only thing i fixed was Jasper's last name originaly I had had Whistlock instead of Whitlock, so thanks to the reviewers who told me. **

**50 Years Later**

50 years ago today I was changed into a vampire. Victoria was after me and this was the only way to stop her. 3 weeks after I was changed I killed her. I don't really remember much of my human life any more. I never saw Charlie and Renee again after I was changed, but I do remember them. I also remember Edward. I remember him as clearly as my change and of all my vampire memories. I still love him. He doesn't know what I am. In fact none of us have had contact with the Cullens since the night Alice and Jasper left the rest of the family without telling them where they were going or what they were doing. I still live with Alice and Jasper. When we go to schools me and Alice are the same age, faternal twins, and we are Alice and Bella Swan. Jasper is our foster brother, he has his human last name, Whitlock (A/N I fixed it I used to have Whistlock). A lot has happened in 50 years. For example we figured out my powers. I am immune to blood, so I drink water to stay alive and strong, I can read minds, I can sleep, and make other people go unconcious, even vampires, it's not a sleep, it's kind of like my power paralyzes them, they are like vegetables. Alice has lost her powers. She didn't want to know what was going on with the rest of the family, since it would make the seperation harder, so she started blocking visions. Now she can't see anything because she blocked so much. That was 20 years ago, she's better, but she's still not over it. We don't know what has happened to the rest of the family. I still love them all. But, I think it would be too hard to see Edward again, since he doesn't love me.

Yesterday we moved back to Forks. I don't really remember it. Charlie's dead, and all of the people that we used to know are too old to remember us so we decided to move back. Tomorrow we start our first day at Forks High. Joy. Alice is the only one excited, she made me go shopping, but that's Alice for you, and we still love her. Time to sleep.

**A/N Sorry for the short chapters! I have trouble writing long ones! I hope you enjoyed it! Review! The more reviews the faster I might update! I want at LEAST 5 new reviews. **


	3. Back at Forks High

**A/N sorry that it took me so long to update! I hope you like this chapter! sorry bought the mistakes! it's late! oh & i heard that Breaking Dawn is going to be like A Midsummer's Night Dream, and like it would be jacobxbella & edwardxtanya, is that true? i hope not! it's just a rumor i heard from a friend who heard from a friend. Anyways onto the story:**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING. Unfortanetly.**

This was the second time that it would be my first day at Forks High School. Alice, Jasper and I had bought Charlie's old house once it was sold when he died, and we moved in yesterday. Today me and Jasper were starting school. Alice wasn't starting school this year, because she is finally starting to get her visions back, (they only are of what she buys and what looks good on her when shopping) but, they only come back when she's rested so we are hoping that if she will be more rested by staying at home.

Me and Jasper took my car. I have a sleek black BMW Sedan (A/N here's the link to the pic, I pulled smoothly into the parking lot. Me and Jasper got out in silence.

"Wow it hasn't changed a bit." I whispered to Jasper, as we walked towards the office building.

He chuckled, "I know! It looks exaclty the same!"

I went over to the main desk in the office and said, "Excuse me, I'm new here, I'm Isabella Whitlock, and this is my brother, Jasper Whitlock." We've been using Jasper's orginal last name because neither of us are a Cullen or Hale anymore. We recieved our schedules and found out we only had gym together, last period. I headed off to English alone while Jasper went off to Physics. I walked into English and went over to the teacher, he told me to sit down next a person named, Daniel Newton. I sat down next to the boy and when I looked at him I gasped. He looked exactly like Mike Newton. "Hi, I'm Bella. You must be Mike, sorry I mean Daniel."

"Yeah, but please call me Dan," he said smiling. "Wanna know what's weird my grandfather's name is Mike!"

"Oh." I said. Class started and I started taking notes. This teacher was stupid, we are reading Macbeth and he was trying to explain iambic pentameter, but he was doing it all wrong.

The bell rang and I gathered my stuff. As I walked outside I heard Dan say, "Bella wait!" I stopped. He caught up, and asked, "Would you like to go out sometime?"

"Um not right now sorry," I said and started speed walking off to building 3 where I had Pre-Calc.

"Just like his grandpa," I heard someone whisper in my ear. I turned around and saw Jasper walking towards building 2 chuckling.

I kept walking then suddenly I saw I big, pale, curly haired guy, walking next to a stunning blonde. Emmett and Rosalie.

**A/N Review! sorry for the cliff hanger but I will update soon! Believe this story won't be like all those other stories where Bella immediately gets back with Edward, not that I don't like those, I actually love them, but this is something different!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: OMG! I'm so sorry that it took me this long to update! I was grounded from the computer! And then I had exams, actually I'm not supposed to be on fan fiction, but oh well. Well, I hope you guys enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own any of the characters**

**BPOV**

I immediately turned around and ran over to Jasper. I must have run a little too fast, because I could feel Rosalie's and Emmett's gazes on me.

"Jasper!! Rosalie and Emmett are here! What do we do?" I whispered to him at vampire speed once I caught up with him.

"Let's go!" Jasper whispered back, and we started towards my car. We quickly pulled out of the parking lot and I could see Emmett and Rosalie getting into a big red Jeep, and then they started following us.

EmPOV

Today was Rose's and mine's first day at school. Carlisle is starting at the hospital here, and Esme is staying at home. Edward is still God knows where. We haven't seen him since the night that we left Bella and Forks, and we haven't had an actual conversation with him since the night Alice and Jasper went missing. He checks in about once a year with a five minute phone call. I was thinking about this, when all of a sudden a floral scent hit us. It was like Bella's, but it didn't smell human. I turned towards the scent and I saw a vampire with long brown hair running from us. She stopped at a tall blonde guy, and when he turned around I saw that it was Jasper! Me and Rose looked at each other and then started to run towards them. The girl and Jasper started running towards the parking lot. People started staring, but none of the vampires cared, or really noticed. The girl then looked gback to us and I saw she looked like Bella, except with more defined features.

"Rose," I whispered to her, "It's Bella." she nodded in response by then we had reached the Jeep and had jumped in. Following Bella and Jasper's car, we followed them down a dirt road off the highway, that was hidden by trees. The dirt road was long, but were fast on their tails. A big blue house come into view. The blue car was nowhere to be seen, but we parked and jumped out. We ran up to the front door and opened it.

Inside we Alice sitting on the couch watching TLC's "What NOT to Wear." She turned towards us and sighed, and then said, "Well, I guess you found us." then she called, "Bella! Jasper! Come here!"

Bella and Jasper came running down the stairs. They stopped immediately when they saw us. It was silent for a long time. Bella broke the silence by saying, "Aww, crap."

I then said, "Ummm… What's going on here? Bella! You're suppose to be dead for Heaven's Sake!"

"Well," she said, " Alice and Jasper came to my house a little while after you guys left. They changed me. I've been a vampire with them ever since."

"Oh," was all I could seem to say.

**A/N PLEASE REVIEW! THIS IS MY LONGEST CHAPTER YET!! ****J**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**EmPov**

Me and Rose stood there waiting for explanation. Alice was writing something she held up a sign that said: "We have to tell you a fake story. Leave after we tell you to go, but put a fight, we will give you a letter. Read it once you're gone. But, DO NOT talk about it. They are in hearing range. The letter will explain it all."

All of a sudden Bella spoke up, "What are you two doing here? Why did you follow us? We don't want you here." She said harshly, then mouthed "Sorry."

"Well what do you expect for us to do?! We haven't seen in you in 50 freaking years! What do you think we are going to do?! We missed you! We love you! God Damn it we thought you were DEAD for Pete's sake, Bella I yelled back, but with a huge grin on my face.

Jasper then spoke up, "You will NOT speak to my sister like that in my house! GET OUT!" He yelled he then came over handed Rosalie a letter mouthed "sorry" and pretended to shove us out of the house. Me and Rosalie rushed over to the car. We drove back to our house. Esme was visiting Carlisle at work it said on a note on the counter. Rosalie handed me the letter and a I sat down on the couch to read it. It said:

_Dear Emmett and Rosalie,_

_I'm sorry that we had to act like that, but the Volturi were in the surrounding area and could hear us, but not see us. I guess we have some explaining to do. We all missed you guys so much and we love you. _

_When me and Jasper disappeared we went to go change Bella. I had seen her getting killed by Laurent in meadow. I knew that we had to stop it. I know Edward wouldn't agree that's why me and Jasper didn't tell you guys where we were going. We changed Bella. We were planning on coming back to guys after Bella was no longer a newborn. After a year we were planning to go back to you, but the Volturi showed up. They knew that if we joined you guys we would become a more powerful coven than them. They did not like that. The way that they stopped us from going back to you is that they have captured Edward. He was tracking us, trying to find us, because he wanted Bella back, and he knew that we had her. He's not a very good tracker so that is what was taking him so long. They brought him to us and said that if we tried to contact you they would torture him. They were serious. So serious, that when I tried to call you they used one of their guard, Jane to torture me through her mind. They tortured me so much that I have lost my visions. They are coming back gradually now. They have Edward call you guys every once in awhile so you don't get suspicious. Please don't do anything in response to this. At least we are all alive. We are allowed to see Edward once every two months for one day. Please stay away and leave. We don't want you guys living like this. We love you._

_Love, _

_Alice, Jasper, and Bella._

_P.S. Don't tell Carlisle and Esme it will be better if they don't know. _

I handed the letter to Rose when I was done reading it. I don't care what they said. I'm going to save my family. When I looked over at Rose she nodded at me, to say that we were helping them.

**A/N Please Review!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N sorry for the wait!! I hope you guys like this chapter! I had writer's block and it took me forever to come up with this chapter!! Enjoy! And thanks to all who reviewed!! **

**Disclaimer: Me not Stephenie Meyer; so I don't own the characters.**

**Edward POV (I know, none of you were expecting that!)**

I was getting ready to see my love today. And Alice and Jasper of course, but I like Bella better, no offense to them, but she's the love of my existence, and she's the reason I live; she's my whole world.

"Edward?" Demetri yelled. "Are you ready?"

"Yes." I answered back and ran down the stairs of the house that we were living in. We drove over to Bella, Alice, and Jasper's place which was a little ways away. Demetri decided to drive really slow, just to annoy and aggravate me.

The moment we pulled up I opened the door and ran up to the house where Bella was opening the door for me. I ran over to her and hugged and kissed her. She was wearing a blue sun dress that look magnificent against her pale skin. She got more beautiful every time I saw her.

While I was kissing Bella, I heard Alice screaming in my mind (A/N Italics are someone's thoughts) _Edward!! Edward listen to me, but keep kissing Bella so Demetri doesn't suspect anything. Watch carefully to the things I'm going to show you. They are from yesterday._ Suddenly I saw Emmett and Rosalie, here in this room, talking and fighting with Bella, Jasper, and Alice. I saw what Alice had wrote on a letter to them, explaining everything. Once it was finished Alice thought, _I have good news now, Emmett and Rosalie will are to rescue us, and it will work. I know this because my visions are back to normal, ever since they visited, I think its because our family is finally sort of reuniting. I haven't told Bella or Jasper, because if the Volturi find out, they will use me for my powers in the guard. They will be here in five minutes. It will be a tough fight, but we will kill the whole guard, Bella's power to paralyze, will help a lot. But Edward, I see you getting hurt trying to protect Bella, please don't she can fend for herself, she's not a helpless human anymore, please listen to me._

I pulled away from Bella, and said to her "God, I missed you so much." I winked at Alice letting her know that I would listen to her. In her head she said, _good the vision just changed, everyone will be fine. _

For the next three minutes I started talking to them all, asking them about their lives. Then suddenly I heard Emmett's voice in my head, _I smell Edward there, perfect. The guard surrounding their house hasn't smelled us yet I hope this works. I wonder if Edward can hear me? Edward, if you can hear me say, "I miss you all so much!! Bella you are beautiful!" _I said this aloud, even though it was out of context, Bella said in response, "Edward, you are very sexy." If Bella was still human she would have blushed. _Edward! Man! I've missed you! Get ready to kick some Volturi ass!! Let's Go!_

The fight was about to begin...

**A/N: review and you get more, the more reviews the faster I update, and this time I promise it will be quicker!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N sorry about the late update!! But today is Edward's 107th Birthday!! D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the story, Stephenie Meyer does.**

BPOV

I'm so happy Edward's here. Me, Alice, Jasper, and Edward are all sitting in our living catching up right now. We haven't spoken about our encounter with Rosalie and Emmett yet, but I think Alice told him in her thoughts.

We were all sitting around talking about school and stuff, when all of a sudden Emmett and Rosalie come bursting through the door, and I mean THROUGH the door, Emmett ran through the door, and now there is a hole in our door of Emmett's outline.

With that Emmett screams, "LETS FIGHT!"

And then Demetri, Felix, Jane, and Alec come bursting through the door, and fight breaks out. Jasper and Alice are fighting Alec. Emmett and Rosalie are fighting Demetri, and I'm fighting Felix. I quickly paralyze Felix, and tear him apart. I look around and all the other's are still locked in battle. I was trying to figure out who to help, but then I see the most horrible thing ever.

It reminds me of my trip to Italy all those years ago.

Edward is on the ground writhing in pain, and Jane is smiling at him. She is in a mid pounce, about to attack him. Edward is lying there on the ground in pain, not able to move or protect himself. I quickly paralyze Jane by sending out the strongest signal that I have ever sent. Jane suddenly freezes and falls back before she got in the air, so she doesn't land on Edward. Edward is still on the ground and he's stopped writhing, but he's not moving and his eyes are closed.

I quickly jump on Jane and dismember her. I tear her apart.

I'm letting all of my anger out on her.

It's her fault for splitting up family.

I want to feel all of the pain that she has caused others. That she's caused Edward.

When I'm done with her she's just a pile of dust. I look around all the other Volturi guard are dismembered.

I quickly run over to Edward.

His eye's are still closed, and he's still not moving.

"Edward," I whisper. "Are you alright?" I lean down and press my lips to his. His eyes suddenly flutter open, and he wraps his arms around me and smiles.

"Thank God you are alright," he whispers. "Thank you for saving me."

"Well," I reply, "I've told you before, you can't always be Superman."

He chuckles in response.

We look around, and everybody is fine. Everybody else are throwing all the dismembered body parts into the fire place. We then all start a fire. We are all safe. I can finally start living my life with the man I love, and with my family.

"Wait a second guys," Jasper says. "What about Aro, Caius and Marcus, won't they come after us?"

"No," Alice says in response. "I've had a vision of them and they are now scared of us, because now the Cullen's are the most powerful vampire coven, and they will be leaving us alone."

Finally I can start living my life the way I want to.

**A/N This story is nearing an end. The epilogue should be up soon. Please review, and thanks for all the reviews I've gotten for this story so far! I love you guys!**


End file.
